


Switched Operator

by Moonlady9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Tension, body switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: As two of the most discrete and talented shinobi, Sakura and Genma are sent out on a mission to retrieve a secret object when they are hit with a jutsu that switches their bodies. Now they have to learn how to survive, making a few mistakes, and correcting assumptions, and maybe, seeing each other and themselves in a new way.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 56
Kudos: 84
Collections: GenmaWeekend2020





	1. Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> here is my first contribution to GenmaWeekend2020 for the Bonds prompt.  
> Please stop by the **  
> [GenmaWeek tumblr](https://genmaweek.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  page for more info on this special day celebrating our birthday boy Genma.
> 
> Special thanks to Mrs.SakuraHatake for being an awesome beta!
> 
> Made a podfic, and I have to say, I really outdid myself on this one so I encourage you to listen if you can, and let me know how I did.  
> Thank you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

So incredibly grateful to the super talented LindtLuirae/BouncyIrwin for this super cute piece she made for this story!!

* * *

**Podfic**

##  **[Switched Operator Ch 1 ](https://archive.org/details/switched-operator-1) **

## Length: 20:53

## 

* * *

Debris flew around them as they moved to dodge the larger pieces. Sakura and Genma were chasing down some missing-nin that had stolen an artifact from the nearby village. Only the two of them had been sent because the artifact was a secret, so Kakashi had sent his two most discreet and talented shinobi.

Sakura landed on the ground, her fist connecting, sending waves of earth in all directions. She was pissed. They had been ambushed. She should have been more careful. She should have been more vigilant. She shouldn’t have rushed. It was too late to worry about that now.

Instead she looked up to see Genma flying down, throwing kunai behind a tree. Sensing another shinobi in the opposite direction, she shot forward with a burst of chakra. Her hands clenched the fabric of the shinobi in front of her, slamming him into the ground leaving a crater, and a log of wood.

"Damn it," she hissed, angry with herself for having fallen for a substitution jutsu.

Sakura turned back to meet up with Genma, but he had found her first, landing soundlessly beside her.

"Did they escape you too?" He sounded just as irritated as she felt.

With a hard nod, she kicked a rock into the woods. "Gods damn it. I can't sense them nearby and it's almost dark."

"We should camp and try to track them in the morning," he reasoned.

She let out a growl of frustration. "That would be the safest thing to do," she agreed.

At dawn they were packed and trying to pick up a trail. Genma was an expert tracker. He quickly found a promising lead and took off. Following him into the woods, her senses were focused on her surroundings. She was not going to fall into another ambush. So when her senses spiked at something being off, she was ready.

Jerking Genma by the scruff of his vest, she pulled him backwards away from the tree as it disintegrated in front of them.

Genma curled himself around her to protect her from the explosions. As the medic, her safety was paramount. He knew she hated it when others protected her, but it was just instinct. Always protect the medic. It would go against his training not to protect her, even though he knew, she was the last person that needed any kind of protection.

As soon as they landed, her berating started.

"Shiranui, you idiot! You didn't need to do that. Now look at you, you have shrapnel on your back that I have to heal."

He chuckled, "You're welcome, Haruno, but you can heal it later. We're on the right path. Let's hurry." Letting her go, he bolted back into the trees with her mumbling curses behind him. Even when she was angry, he knew he could always count on her to have his back. It’s what made them a great team. 

She caught up to him quickly, he felt her palm on his back and her chakra flowing without them slowing. She had given him enough healing chakra to keep moving. The fact that she wasn't demanding they stop to heal was a good sign, he wasn't that badly injured then. It was hard to tell in the middle of a chase or a fight, but Sakura would know with that momentary touch how he was doing. 

Flowing as much healing chakra to him in a few seconds she could feel his injuries were shallow and she thanked the gods for that. Satisfied that he was well enough, she fell back and followed. It was always an interesting time being partnered up with Genma. Being a guard, he didn't get much action unless it was important and required his specialized skills. Missions with him always had that extra element of danger. She hated to admit she liked it more than anyone assumed. He signaled her to stop, she dropped silently behind him on a large branch. He motioned that there was a party camping at ten o'clock.

With careful steps, they moved forward to get a better view of their enemy. A four-man cell was awake and packing up. It had to be now. Genma looked back to her jade eyes, her nod of confirmation was like she was reading his mind. He was always in awe of how perceptive and analytical she was. They even had an attack planned out with just glances and silent hand movements.

Sakura noticed the almost imperceptible flicker of his chocolate eyes, signaling her to start. Jumping up into the air, she landed in the middle of the camp with a destructive punch. Genma joined at her back as the four enemy shinobi surrounded them.

"Konoha scum!" one shouted, full of bile and anger.

Sakura smirked. This was the fun part. Letting loose a half dozen kunai, she leapt between two shinobi eager to take them down quickly as Genma handled the other two. She hadn't been out on a mission in a while, and the opportunity to flex her physical skills was very welcome. The two ninjas she was fighting were decent at hand to hand combat, but unfortunately were also elemental nin-jutsu users. One used water, the other earth. Earth was easy enough for her to handle, but water was more problematic. Taking care of the easiest, she focused her attention on the earth user. With a few hand seals from her enemy, a dome of earth surrounded Sakura and started to compress around her. Without missing a beat, channeling chakra to her fist she smashed her way out, landing a kick on her opponent’s torso, sending her foe flying.

Genma was in his own fight, these two were troublesome, mid-range fighters. Nothing he couldn't adjust to. Putting together a string of seals he turned the ground into tar, halting the two ninja where they stood. They panicked, and all it took was that small moment for his senbons to paralyze them. A body went flying past him, he looked up to find Sakura had taken out one enemy and was working on the next. She could handle it. 

Instead of helping her, she didn't need it, he tied up the three and waited for her to finish. It didn't normally take her this long to end a fight, she must be letting out some frustration or something. The camp was in ruins, but he found some bags, so he started digging around to see if they could find the artifact. He found a medallion. It looked ancient, but he knew a medallion wasn’t part of the mission. They’re mission was to recover a scroll of some sort. Searching through more packs, he found what he was looking for, and finally Sakura dragged the last shinobi back.

"Took you long enough." Genma teased.

Sakura grinned, brushing back her bangs from her eyes. “Needed to let out some frustration.”

“Got it all out?” He smirked as he threw her rope to tie up her foe.

Catching it in midair, she laughed, and bent down to restrain the unconscious shinobi she defeated. “Did you find what we were looking for?”

He lifted the scroll to her with a satisfied smile. “Yup. Also found this.” He showed her the worn medallion.

Finishing with her capture, she reached over to take the coin from his hands. She inspected it, turning it on her hands. There seemed to be a light outline on one side of a female profile and on the other side a male profile, but the lines were aged.

She tossed it back to him. “That wasn’t in the description of what we needed to recover.”

“No, they probably stole other things. Either way, we need to get them back to the town and return the scroll.” He pocketed his finds.

Luckily, the town that hired them for the recovery wasn’t far, and they were able to turn the thieves over to the authorities and then handed the scroll over to the Daimyo of the small village.

“Thank you for recovering this piece of our history.” He bowed gratefully.

Sakura and Genma sunk down lower. “Konoha will always be here to assist.”

“We also found this.” Genma pulled out the coin.

The Daimyo took it and looked it over. A flash of something inexplicable passed his features, but before Sakura and Genma could get a read, the Daimyo’s face cleared and he handed the coin back.

“It looks like a coin from when our village was first established. You may keep it, as a gift of our gratitude.”

Sakura and Genma shared a look of apprehension but bowed deeply again. “Thank you for your kindness.”

They left as they were dismissed.

Outside Genma tossed the coin in the air, catching it and flipping it over and over again with his thumb.

“I suppose we should head back to Konoha now that the mission is over.” Sakura adjusted her pack on her shoulders.

“Feel like sleeping under the stars?” His bronze eyes glinted playfully at her.

She shrugged, “Sure, it’s nice weather and it’s been a while since I’ve been out on the field. Let’s have lunch and head out.

They set out back to Konoha. It would be a three-day trek at their slow pace, but both seemed to be enjoying their time away from the village and were in no rush. Instead they took the time to chat and catch up with each other.

It was nice to just relax and have mindless conversation. Genma could sometimes be the easiest person to be around, fun, light, humorous. He was a nice change of pace from the seriousness of the medics and leaders she had to deal with back at home. She always admired his ability to be serious when needed and also know when to have fun. She knew that’s what made him so dependable.

After setting up camp and putting together a quick dinner of some rabbit she had caught, they finally managed to crawl into their sleeping bags. The mild night air and clear sky, just what she needed to recharge her overworked body and mind. Nature always had a way of cleansing her.

Sakura woke up slowly the next morning, something was off. This wasn’t her sleeping bag. It smelled of a man, earthy and strong. Did Genma move her? If he did there better be a good reason, or she was going to kill him. She frantically looked around; she saw her own sleeping bag across the campfire. Did they somehow switch sleeping bags? That’s weird. She knew she crawled into her own bag the night before.

She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. Her hands felt weird, like too big. Her face, there was stubble on her cheeks. Her heart started beating faster in increasing confusion. She opened her eyes and looked at her hands. They were too big. They weren’t her hands at all. Panic flooded her, she sat up, the blankets falling off, she was in a black tank top, but her body wasn’t hers. She patted down hoping to find her boobs under the defined chest, her slim waist underneath the firm abs. She went lower and squeaked at the appendage she knew she didn’t have before. 

She screamed.

This had to be a dream. A very bad dream.

Genma was shocked awake. He rolled out of the blankets in a fighting stance. He stumbled. His body wasn’t moving right. He looked towards where the scream was coming from. He couldn’t quite comprehend what he was looking at. He was looking at himself, like some strange out of body experience. He watched himself standing across the campfire, his own hands moved over his own body in frantic exasperation and fear.

“What the fuck is going on?” Genma jumped at his own voice. That wasn’t his voice, it was soft and feminine. He took a moment to look down his own body. His eyes widened as he looked down. He had breasts. He yelled in surprise. No. He shrieked. “Sakura! Why the fuck do I have boobs?” He searched frantically for the rose haired medic. “Sakura! Where are you? What’s wrong with my voice?”

“I’m right here!” She looked up as her name was called. Shock and understanding settled as she saw her own emerald eyes staring back at her. “Oh gods…” Sakura saw herself across the campfire.

“You? You’re me?” Genma’s head was swimming with incomprehensible information.

“And you’re me.” She said stunned.

He registered her words, he looked back down, he was wearing Sakura’s uniform, he looked at his hands, small, dainty and perfectly manicured. He reached up to his hair and pulled strands forward. Pink. His hair was pink. “Oh fuck…” He unconsciously reached between his legs. There was no bulge. “Fuck!”

“Missing your dick, Shiranui?” She didn’t know why she said it, her mind just wasn’t working as usual. She started laughing.

Genma threw up his hands in frustration. “Yes! I want my dick, Haruno.”

“Is it like your safety blanket?” She was laughing so hard it was hard to breathe. This must be shock setting in.

“What’s so funny about this? You’re me and I’m you. We’re in each other’s bodies!” As if a light bulb clicked on, he started laughing with her. “I have your boobs.”

That sobered Sakura up in a heartbeat. She reached him in a few steps as his—her, hands went to her chest. “Don’t you fucken dare touch, Shiranui!”

It was so strange seeing her expression on his face. The furrowed brows, how she ground her teeth—his teeth—his brunet hair disheveled. “Just messing with you, Haruno.” He needed to reel them back in, he needed her calm and collected. “We need to get back to our own bodies.”

She settled down, he lowered his hands and reached for her waist. She jumped.

“Relax, I need something from my pockets. It is my body.” He smirked.

The upturn of her lips was so Genma, but on her face, it was so strange. She stood still as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a senbon, popping it in his mouth. She scoffed, of course he needed a senbon.

He started pacing, running his fingers through his pink hair that now fell down his back. “How do you keep this hair out of your face?”

She went to her bag and threw him her headband, he caught it. She threw him a hairbrush. He sighed and started brushing out her hair.

“Do you want me to?” she offered; it was her hair.

“I think I got it. Do something with mine.” He went to his bag and threw her his brush.

They sat down, pensively brushing out their new hair. Without much thought Sakura put his hair into her customary ponytail and Genma tied her headband like a bandana, her hair flowing down. They looked at each other.

“I look ridiculous.” She reached for her hair to take off the bandana, he moved away from her.

“No, I like it like this, what’s it matter what we look like?” He needed some sense of himself. “You put my hair in a ponytail, so this is staying.”

Sakura huffed. “Fine. So, what are we going to do?”

Genma fidgeted. “Well, not to sound too crass, but nature’s calling.”

Blood rushed to her face. “Oh no! You can’t!”

Seeing himself blush was making him want to laugh which only increased the need to empty his bladder. “What do you want from me? I have to take a piss, how do you do it?”

She gaped. “I, uh, gods damn it—” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Just squat,” and since they were talking about it, she could feel the pressure on her stomach too. “I assume it’s pretty straight forward for you.”

He nodded. “Just be gentle with me, Haruno.” He smirked and stalked off.

“Don’t you dare touch more than you have to! Hurry back!” she yelled after him.

Genma stood awkwardly, unsure of how to feel about this. This was stupid, he needed to pee and he was in a woman’s body. The sooner he got done with this the better. As much as he liked to tease, he wasn’t actually going to take advantage of Sakura. He undid her shorts and pulled them down. Alright, she was very clear: don’t touch. She’d said to squat. How did women do this?

Sakura stared down, she could feel the need to go, she was a medic, nothing she hadn’t seen before. She took a deep breath and got ready pulling his member out gently. She didn’t need to do anything other than stand there and hold his penis. Men had it so easy she cursed.

They came back, both blushing. “So…”

“I hate men.”

“Peeing without a dick is hard.”

It was Sakura who broke first, her face warping into a smile. The ridiculousness of the situation finally getting to them, they laughed.

“I guess we should eat while we think.” He reached into his bag for provisions.

They worked together to make a quick breakfast. He couldn’t stop admiring her hands, they were slim but rough from healing and fighting, her nails were painted a dark green, without a chip even though they had been fighting the day before.

“Is something wrong with my hands?” She had been watching his curiosity.

“Just, they’re so small, I guess. So much power in your little hands,” he mused.

She looked down at his. “Well, yours are big.” She noticed a few scars, and rough pads.

He chuckled. “Yes, well, we need to get back into our own bodies, we should head to the nearest town.”

She nodded, they packed up and started walking. Things looked different from their new heights. Sakura hadn’t realized how short other people saw her as. She could easily see the top of her own head, she wanted to tear off that stupid bandana, but Genma seemed to want to keep it, along with the senbon in his mouth.

Genma was getting frustrated at his gait, her shorter legs forced him to take more steps to keep up. He looked up at himself, Sakura was deep in thought, chewing on his lips, like she would normally do. He never realized how imposing he must seem to her, or other men for that matter, she was so tiny. Yet, he had never thought of her as little, she certainly had the personality that made her seem even more commanding.

“Genma, can you use chakra?” she had been trying to channel it the same way she usually did, but it wasn’t as effective.

He tried to pool chakra to his lips and spit out his senbon. It didn’t go farther than it would have without chakra. “Hmm, looks like I can’t use it the way I normally would.” He picked it back up, wiping it on her skirt and popping it back in his mouth.

“Did you just channel chakra in your mouth?”

He nodded absently, rubbing his fingers over his lips, “Yeah, it’s how I spit out my senbons so far.”

The way he was rubbing her lips was making her own lips tingle. “Okay, it would make sense we can’t use our own jutsus since our bodies are used to using chakra differently. It seems you know basic first aid at least, I can feel some of my medical jutsu,” she picked up a rock and punched it, it broke, but not as neatly as she had intended, “Good chakra control. What else can you do?”

“Those are secrets, Haruno.” He smirked.

She growled in frustration, “I’m just trying to figure out how this works in case we get attacked we won’t be helpless.”

He pooled chakra into her palms like he would for first aid, but hers was so much stronger, he released it quickly, his hand going numb. He picked up a rock and pushed out chakra. He yelped as it released in a burst larger than he expected leaving a crater in front of them.

“Don’t just do that! Be careful!” she chastised.

“Yeah, no kidding. Damn.” He stared at her hands with newfound respect. Her tiny fists could level mountains, he had seen her power before, but it was different to feel it.

She scrubbed her face in annoyance, then she scratched under her chin, the stubble was itchy. A few strands of hair fell into her face. She brushed them back impatiently.

“Will you stop being so rough with me, Haruno?” She was stomping down the road, her irritation overflowing.

Sakura snapped, “I’m sorry I don’t feel at ease being stuck inside a big burly man’s body?”

“Burly? I am not that hairy. You haven’t seen Yamato.” He chuckled.

“Your face is so itchy!” She scratched at her cheeks.

“Well stop that! You need to shave. We can find a room in the next village and clean up.” He brushed back her hair as it fell forward. It was really soft, he brought it to his nose, it smelled like fruits.

“Stop sniffing my hair, perv,” she snapped.

“It smells nice, what shampoo do you use?” He ran his fingers through it.

“One I got from Land of Waves.” She breathed out, “How are we going to reverse this?”

“We have to figure out how it happened to begin with.” He tucked her hair back now that the village was coming into view. “Hopefully we can get answers soon. Let’s get a room, get our bearings and go out for information.”

Sakura agreed, seemed reasonable enough. She needed to think and getting a room for some privacy was a very welcome suggestion.


	2. Flopped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update,  
> I had so much fun recording their bickering!  
> Let me know if you listened to the podfic, I would love to know your thoughts.
> 
> Special thanks to Mrs.SakuraHatake for being my wonderful beta! She is my rock!  
> Much Love!

**Podfic**

##  **[Switched Operator Ch 2 ](https://archive.org/details/switched-operator-2) **

## Length: 27:23

## 

* * *

They entered town, finding a small and seemingly discrete inn. They settled into their room, picked a bed, and pulled out their supplies. As they looked at their items a new feeling of inappropriateness settled around them. Sakura studied her stuff, facing the realization she couldn't wear any of her own clothing.

Genma needed to do something other than stare at his bag and wonder if he should just switch with Sakura. He wasn’t one to think he was the kind of man that wouldn’t be above getting in touch with his feminine side. Hell, he used women’s products sometimes, they were gentler on his skin and left his hair extra soft. He’d even completed a cross dressing mission, but this... this was different. He wasn’t a man physically, but he was still himself in his mind. And now his head hurt, it was too much to think about.

“You need a shave and a shower.” Genma pulled out his straight edge razor and soap.

Sakura looked at the razor with distrust. “I don’t know how to use those. I have one.” She pulled out a triple bladed one.

“No! Those cut up my skin like crazy. Here I’ll shave you.” He grabbed her—his—hand and sat her on the toilet lid. “Well this is the strangest thing I’ve ever done. I am shaving myself.”

“Yeah, I’m getting shaved by my own self,” Sakura mumbled. She watched as he set to work creating a lather with a brush and cup and slathering it on her face

“Alright, don’t move,” he ordered. He pulled out the razor taking an appraising look at his own face before starting.

She found the look of concentration he had on her face to be oddly soothing. It’s not like he was going to hurt her, it was his face. She relaxed, closing her eyes as his hands and the blade moved swiftly.

Genma smiled as she gave into his fingers. It was discerning to see his face so completely relaxed and trusting. Well it made sense, he wasn’t going to hurt himself, she would know that. He finished, wiping off the rest of the lather. “There, I look handsome.” He laughed.

She opened her eyes, seeing his smile of satisfaction on her face. Her hands went up to rub the newly smooth skin, “Great, I need a shower.” She gave him an expectant look.

“Do you want me to shower with you?” He genuinely wasn’t sure what she wanted.

“No idiot, get out,” she snapped. “Why would you even think that?”

“Hey, it’s my body, nothing I haven’t seen. It’s you that’s going to be alone with my naked body.” The thought completed—he was going to be alone with her body.

She knew that expression, “Oh, no! Don’t you even think your dirty thoughts! You will not be showering alone in my body, who knows what you’ll do to me.”

“We have to shower! We still have blood from the last fight, we’re grimy.” He smirked, “And maybe you will do perverted things to my body. I bet you’re not as serious and uptight as people think, Haruno.”

She flushed in irritation. “I am not like you, Shiranui. Fine, how about you take the shower and I’ll take the tub, we’re both in each other’s vicinity, so no trying anything funny.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He started to tug the zipper of her top down.

“Wait!” Sakura could not get the idea of Genma undressing her to make sense in her mind.

He huffed in annoyance. “Sakura, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before, I’ve been with women before. I promise, I won’t do anything to your body.”

She chewed her lip, “You’re right, we’re adults. Just—hurry and try not to look.” She undressed trying not to look down. She had seen it earlier, but she didn’t want to see more than she needed.

As Genma walked into the shower, he couldn’t resist himself and looked down. He also couldn’t contain the sound of appreciation that escaped his lips.

She heard him through the water, prompting her to ask, “Are you doing something to me, Shiranui?” 

“You’ve got nice boobs, Haruno,” he teased, because she did. Full and perky, with nice rosy peaks. The shower door opened and shut as she invaded the space quickly.

“Will you _try_ to keep your eyes to yourself.” She stepped in to find him mesmerized by her chest. “Actually, you can’t be left alone.”

“What? It was a compliment and I can’t exactly not look.” He grabbed the bar of soap and started scrubbing his—her—arms. “You’ve got some nice guns too.”

She snatched the soap. It was too weird to have him soap up her body while he was occupying it. “Nope, I’m washing myself.”

“If you’re washing yourself in my body, am I washing you?” he joked. The angry ruddiness on her cheeks was worth facing her wrath later.

“Just shut up,” she growled threateningly. This was a nightmare. She was in his body washing her own body that he was in. They needed to correct this soon.

He held up his hands in a show of submission as she cleaned her own body. His eyes followed as she bent down to clean her own legs. The image of him bending down, spreading Sakura’s legs to clean was now ingrained in his mind.

She reached between her legs, feeling something that wasn’t water or soap. “Are you aroused?”

He turned red. “Um… no?”

“Damn it, Shiranui! Can’t you keep your dirty thoughts to yourself?” Sakura was exasperated. Why did this have to happen with Genma of all people? Though, if she thought about it, there wasn't anyone that would have been a better alternative. Kakashi and Naruto were just as perverted, and Sasuke and Sai would lose their minds with embarrassment at being in her body. 

“I didn’t say anything.” He looked away hoping to be spared some of her infamous anger.

“It’s my body, I know when I’m _aroused_.” She cleaned her body with a washcloth quickly, clinically, to not make the situation worse.

“Well, this would be super sexy, if it weren’t for the circumstances,” he taunted. He looked down; finding her rosy nipples hard. “Hmmm, yeah... this is weird.”

She groaned, she just had to deal with it as best she could. Done with her body, she started cleaning his. He had a broad chest, his stomach was well defined, his thighs muscular. She had seen him down to his boxers before for exams, but feeling his honed body was very different.

“Now, who’s getting aroused?” Genma sniggered, giving her a pointed look down.

“I am not! Your penis just had a mind of its own!” Her blush extended to her neck as she turned away.

“Is that what my ass looks like from behind? Damn, I work out.” He laughed, smacking his own rear.

Sakura yelped, “How dare you touch me!” She turned back to him, fury in her eyes.

“Touch _you_? That’s _my_ body you’re in, Haruno. And give me that, you aren’t cleaning my dick right.” He took the bar from her and reached to clean his penis and balls making her freeze.

“You can’t…” she had never felt so… violated wasn’t the word, exposed? Uncomfortable? Awkward? It was his body; she had cleaned her own. Before she could think about it anymore, it was over.

“There, I think you can handle washing my hair.” He handed her his shampoo and conditioner.

The wrongness of the situation settled around them as they washed their hair quietly. She was surprised how gently and thoroughly he washed her hair. Although she shouldn’t have been that surprised considering how well taken care of his hair was.

They stepped out when they finished and dried off with their backs to each other. She wrapped the towel around her chest. She turned and saw that he had wrapped it around his waist.

“Will you… oh forget it.” She dropped the towel and adjusted it to her waist and walked out.

Genma was enjoying riling her up. He could have covered his chest, but seeing her puffed cheeks was great. He followed her out to the bedroom, watching as she went to his bag and pulled out fresh clothes. He did the same, going to her bag and found a pair a black cotton panties and a sports bra.

Sakura slipped on boxers and pants and turned to see him struggling to put on the bra. She stepped over and helped pull it down, adjusting her boobs in it.

“Thanks. Damn this is tight. How do you breathe?” He pulled at the bottom elastic.

“You get used to it, I guess.” She slipped on a basic black shirt. If they were going out for information, civilian clothes would be best.

He dug around her bag, he found a red skirt and mesh binder. He threw them on. The look on Sakura’s face reminded him he did something wrong again. “What now?”

“That goes under my uniform.” The mesh was sheer, but paired with the sports bra it wasn’t showing anything, in fact, it almost looked sexy and cute. She wondered if that was the look he found appealing in women, or if it was just what he was used to seeing from the girls he hooked up with.

“Oh, sorry, I’ve seen others wear it like this.” He reached back into her bag.

“It’s fine.” She took some pity on him. He was trying, even if he was also infuriating. Everything was covered, and maybe it was a good thing to show a little skin. “Are you sure you want to wear a skirt? There’s shorts if that’s more comfortable.”

He shrugged, “Skirts look good on you.”

Sakura let him be. If he felt comfortable wearing it, she wasn’t going to say any more. She went to the bathroom to brush out his hair. Alone, she took advantage and studied his face in the mirror. She took in the sharp angles of his jaw and nose, his soft chocolate eyes lined with thick lashes. She had never denied Genma was handsome, but it was surreal to really inspect his features while she was wearing them. She made some faces in the mirror, trying to gauge what she would look like. She played with his hair, pulling it back and decided on a ponytail again, leaving his face open, his bangs falling forward.

When she came back to the room, he was brushing out her own long hair carefully. She did appreciate how gentle he was being with it. After this morning, and the shower, it was nice to be reaffirmed that while he was a jokester, he did have his serious moments. She went to her bag and pulled out some makeup.

Genma watched her pulling out lipstick and other things. “You don’t need makeup.” He looked at the mirror on the vanity he was sitting at. He had always thought Sakura was the natural beauty kind of woman. Her eyes were already her best feature, almond shaped and bright green. Then there were her full lips, she didn’t need to make herself more alluring.

Sakura smiled, taking the compliment. “Thanks, but just a little wouldn’t hurt. Here, I’ll do it.”

This was absurd, his own face was so close as Sakura blended some blush, eyeshadow, swiped on mascara and finally a little lipstick. The warm smile Sakura would normally give to ease her patients rested oddly on his face. He turned to look at her face in the mirror. It wasn’t much, just enough. He nodded. “Okay, not bad.”

“It’s late. Let’s go eat.” She looked at herself in the mirror again, seeing Genma in her body. Their eyes met in the reflection. “It’ll be okay.” She said softly, to reassure herself more than him.

“Yeah, we’re both geniuses. We got this.” He grinned.

She laughed, his smile on her lips looked so unnatural. Although hearing her laugh now come out low and husky also made her giggle. And that was a sound that made Genma scrunch his nose.

“Don’t you ever giggle again while in my body, Haruno.” He scolded, amusement lacing his voice. “This just isn’t right. Let’s go, I’m starving.”

They found an izukaya, ordering some much-needed drinks and food. Sakura ordered a few things, but as Genma rambled off his order, she realized he didn’t know her body’s limitations and she had probably underestimated his. Well, she could always eat what he didn’t finish.

Just as she had anticipated, he hadn’t even finished half of what he ordered when he sat back.

“That’s all you need to eat?” he patted her belly, full and satisfied.

She had scarfed down her order and was reaching over for his leftovers. “Me? You eat like a starved cow. Gods, I’m still so hungry.” She ordered another round of drinks.

They started talking to Shoto, the bartender.

“How long have you lived here?” Genma started with a flirtatious smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes but kept quiet. The bartender was middle aged, average, he smiled back at Genma, a pretty girl paying him attention. She watched Genma do all the things that girls probably did to him, twirling her hair in his fingers, bending forward for cleavage. She stepped off the stool and went to the jukebox. If she watched anymore, she was going to snap, and she couldn’t do that if they wanted information.

“All my life, this is my family’s bar.” He wiped glasses before putting them away.

Genma took a sip of his whiskey. “So, anything interesting about the area? I like interesting.” He smiled flirtatiously, hoping it was as effective in Sakura’s body as it was in his.

“There’s lots of interesting things, Miss. There’s casinos, onsens, the hills in the south.”

The south, that’s where they had come from. “What’s interesting about the hills in the south?” He pressed lightly.

“Oh, just old stories really.” Shoto poured more whiskey in Genma’s glass.

“I like old stories.” He tried for a grateful and eager look. It seemed to work. The bartender chuckled.

“I’m not sure it’s a nice story for a nice girl like you, Miss.”

“Oh, I’m not that nice.” Without realizing it, he giggled. He stopped abruptly at the strange sound he had created. Luckily, Shoto didn’t notice.

“Ah, well, it’s just superstition really.” Shoto looked back at soft, pleading emerald eyes. “But it’s been told there’s a curse upon the land.”

“Oh, what kind of curse?” Genma fluttered his lashes, sitting up to eagerly listen, acting like he was hanging on to every word.

“Well it started long ago, with two waring families, as all stories start. The fighting had gotten so bad that the land was scorched, the gods were angry with the destruction the warlords had caused, that they cursed the two leaders, a king and queen, to learn compassion.”

“And how was that accomplished?” Genma asked. This was interesting, legends always had a source of truth. He had learned long ago to never dismiss a local legend, they offered more answers than other’s expected.

“The story goes that they had to learn from each other, to see what the other saw, to experience each other’s lands and people so they could work together to rebuild, together. In the end, the two leaders fell in love, starting a new clan and joining together to form this region.”

“Awe, a happy ending.” Genma smiled sweetly.

Shoto nodded with a small smile. When a new customer came in, he reluctantly turned away to take care of them.

Genma finished his drink and turned to look for himself—Sakura. He found her in the back corner with a very cute girl bending over, and blatantly flirting.

Sakura was trying her best to be polite, but it seemed to encourage this girl even more. The girl’s nails tracing her forearms. Sakura swallowed, then saw herself—Genma, trying not to laugh. She stood up abruptly.

“I need to get going. It was lovely talking to you.” She rushed out into the night air.

Genma followed her out, laughing. “Oh gods, it’s like you have no idea how to flirt.”

She whirled around, her face mottled red with indignation and mortification. “What was with you flirting with the bartender like that? Might as well have put my boobs on a platter for him.”

He wiped the tears of laughter from his face as he caught his breath. “You would think no one has ever hit on you.”

Sakura turned away and stomped down the street. That girl had come up to her so easily. Genma was handsome, and she knew him to be a flirt, but she wasn’t good at flirting like he was. Maybe if she was, she might have gotten more information. He had done it so well in her body, flirting with the bartender. She didn’t know how to do it without being an awkward fumbling mess.

“Sakura,” He called out as he reached her. “Gods slow down. How do you run in these shoes? Anyways, did you get anything from that girl?”

“Do girls always throw themselves at you like that?” It would explain his ego. He just had it so easy. He was handsome and charming, he had a natural gravity to him that drew people in, and he used it to his advantage always, even in her body.

He shrugged. “Sort of. So, did you talk to her?”

“A little, she was telling me a story about star crossed lovers and a curse, but it was hard to get details when she kept bringing up going dancing later.”

He smirked smugly and grabbed her hand. “Come on, let’s go in here.” He didn’t want to talk about this in public where anyone could overhear, instead he dragged her into a seedy bar.

Sakura wasn’t unaccustomed to these bars, Kakashi and Naruto had dragged her into these questionable places during missions, they were great for information. She settled onto a barstool at the far end as Genma sat next to her. They ordered more drinks, she sat quietly as she sipped her sake.

“So the bartender told me a story about two warring clans. How they’re fighting destroyed the lands, then gods cursed the two leaders by seeing what the other was seeing so they could learn compassion. Eventually the king and queen fell in love bringing them together and rebuilding the land.”

Sakura nodded in thought, “That seems to fit what that girl was saying. Could that be what is happening to us?”

He shrugged, finishing his drink, “Well, after all this drinking, I need to use the lady’s room.” He stood up with a teasing smile.

She wanted to scream, he loved taunting her. He just couldn’t make it easy. “Just—wipe from front to back.”

Genma gave her a thumbs up as he disappeared into the back of the bar in search of the bathrooms. He hesitated a moment as he came to the two doors, one for men the other for women. He took a deep breath, hoping no other women were inside. He cracked the door open, finding the stalls were empty, he let out a relieved sigh and went to the closest one. He did his best to not take too long and follow her instructions, the front to back comment didn’t make sense until now. He washed his hands, that wasn’t so bad. A gaggle of girls came in, obviously drunk.

“Did you see that cutie outside? The ponytail and the brooding look, so hot!”

They all giggled, Genma smirked. They must be talking about him.

“Oh! Your hair is so cute!” Another girl reached for his hair. “How do you get it that color?”

Genma was taken back by how close these girls suddenly became. “Uh, it just is.” He wasn’t sure, maybe it was Sakura’s natural hair, or she enhanced it.

“You’re so lucky to have such pretty hair. Oh, and your eyes! Girl, you’re so pretty!”

“What lipstick are you wearing?”

“I could never pull off the sheer top and bra, but with that skirt you look so cute.”

Genma was overwhelmed by all the comments and questions. Were girls always so positive and supportive while drunk? “Thank you, you’re all beautiful. I need to get going.”

He managed to slip out as they continued their boisterous laughter. On the way back he was cornered by a large stinky man.

“Hey pretty girl, can I get you a drink?”

Genma scoffed, that was not a man that would hold any information so there was no point in trying to play along. “No thanks.” He tried to push off, but the man grabbed his arm and whirled him back.

“That’s no way to treat a man that’s trying to be nice and compliment you.”

Genma grunted as large hands squeezed his ass under the skirt. “Hey, back the fuck off!” he barked, shoving the large man off. “Don’t you fuckin’ touch me!”

Another man slithered up, grabbing Genma by the waist. “Relax sweetheart. We can show you a good time.”

Genma had never felt so violated. They were trying to grope him, tugging at his shirt and skirt. He balled his fist and punched the closest one in the nose. “Get the fuck away from me!” He growled.

Sakura looked back at the commotion and found Genma being ganged up on by a group of guys. Genma was ready to punch again. She could sense his chakra, this was bad. There was no way he would be able to control her strength yet. She rushed over, throwing the biggest guy aside and grabbed Genma.

“Hey! You can’t just take her. We’re having fun with her,” one of the others snarked.

“What? Are you going to stop me?” She stood as tall as Genma could, realizing she was actually tall and even had a few inches on this man. She clenched her fist. “You want to try it, asshole?”

The man moved to throw his own punch. She blocked it, slamming her palm onto his fatty chest, and sent him flying. She didn’t even need to resort to chakra that time. Genma stood beside her, green eyes fierce and glowing in fury, ready to tear someone’s hands off.

The large man got up, stepped in front of them, spitting in a rage. “No one pushes me out of the way.”

“Yeah well, maybe you shouldn’t be touching women when they told you not to.” Genma seethed. Even though the man was looking down at him, he felt fire raging in his chest. In a quick step, he made it under the man’s lunging arms and punched him straight in the stomach, trying to release less chakra than the last time. The man doubled over, coughing up blood. Genma didn’t even notice as Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him out until they were down the street, catching their breath in an alley.

“Are you okay?” Sakura asked. Her instinct to protect another female had kicked in, even if it was her own body and it was Genma.

He stood up and shook himself, wanting to rid the feeling of disgust from him. “That was vile. I’m sorry.”

She looked at him surprised. “Why are you sorry?”

Past the repulsiveness, there was a sense of, he wasn’t sure what to call it, protectiveness? Empathy? Sympathy? “It’s just, some men are awful. You didn’t deserve that, no one deserves that.” He was aware that he had been the one feeling everything, but it was more than that, that would never have happened to a man. “Does it happen often?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“More often that I would like to admit, as a girl you learn to be extra careful.” She reached to fix his skirt and shirt.

“Which is why you go to the bathroom in a group.” He said slowly. It's not like logically he didn’t know that, but it was something else to experience it. To be thought of as weak or an object just because of gender.

“Yeah, let’s just go back to the room. I think we’ve had enough tonight.” She took some mercy on him. He seemed to be sorting through feelings. It made her think of how different it was for them. For others to see her as a threat and pause immediately, just because she was a man. She was used to having to force others to show her the same respect men just automatically gave each other. Maybe, he wasn’t the only one trying to sort through confusion and a little resentment.

They arrived back at their room and Sakura pulled off her shirt and pants, leaving her in boxers. She looked over at Genma, who was down to bra and panties.

He hesitated; he didn’t know if she would get upset if he took off her bra.

“Just take it off, it’s not comfortable to sleep in. There’s shorts and a sleep shirt in my bag,” she said. It was unavoidable; he was going to see her body even more.

He nodded and pulled off the tight fabric, letting out a sigh of relief. With the tightness around his chest gone, he unconsciously massaged her mounds, “I get the taking off a bra thing now. How do you women deal with it?”

“Can you not feel me up so much?” Her snappiness diminished as she found amusement in how he traced the red welts from the bra strap.

He walked over to the vanity to look at the markings. “You get these every time?”

Sakura chuckled. “Pretty much.”

Genma wasn’t trying to be sexual, he was just fascinated, he had seen so many naked women, but this was just beyond surreal. Sensing she wasn’t going to kill him, he looked over her body in the mirror, her dips and curves, he cupped her breasts gently seeing them bounce when he released them. He laughed. “Well, you got a nice body, Haruno. If I had to be stuck in a woman’s body, at least it’s yours.”

She laughed, it was odd seeing him inspect her body, but it wasn’t the usual lust filled gazes men gave her or the critical inspections she gave herself. He seemed genuinely just fascinated. “Just don’t feel me up.”

He went back to bed, forgetting about pajamas. “Same to you… Actually, go ahead, have fun with my body.” He teased.

She threw an extra pillow at him, he caught it in laughter. They settled into bed, falling asleep quickly. It had been a long day, but hopefully tomorrow they could find some more answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please let me know with a comment below.  
> Leaving a comment or a kudos is the best way of letting authors know how much you are enjoying their story. I promise you, it doesn't have to be a long comment, we thrive on anything, your thoughts! Favorite part? line? Your reaction? a single emoji, random button smashing, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded if you don't want, just let us know your feelings.  
> I do go back and read them when I need some motivation.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> **  
> [Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  **  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Moonlady9_)  
> **  
>  Hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please let me know with a comment below.  
> Leaving a comment or a kudos is the best way of letting authors know how much you are enjoying their story. I promise you, it doesn't have to be a long comment, we thrive on anything, your thoughts! Favorite part? line? Your reaction? a single emoji, random button smashing, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded if you don't want, just let us know your feelings.  
> I do go back and read them when I need some motivation.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  **  
> [Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  **  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Moonlady9_)  
> **  
>  Hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts!  
> 


End file.
